Troubled Times
by cupcake12578
Summary: The Cullens lived in Forks, people began to notice they didn't age, so they moved away for several 100 years. But now they're back, and Edward is different. Jasper and Alice are new to the family. This is how Edward comes to meet and love Bella, my way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight characters at all. I will never own any of Stephanie Meyer's beloved books either. I do however own the plot of this story. This story is called troubled times and it is about Edward and how he came to love Bella, my way. I don't think it will be very long, but you never know. And it begins…**

Chapter 1 Troubled Times

It was powerful, it really was, but not to some_thing _like me. I wasn't even a somebody, I was a _thing. _It made me shudder just saying it. Our family had just moved back to Forks, with the addition of Jasper and Alice. I can still remember his blood thirsty eyes when we first saw him with Alice in his grip. It had never occurred to me before then that there were other ways to live my life, no _existence_, I corrected myself mentally. I ground my teeth together, frustrated.

Jasper glared at me. He was so, different. Not like the rest of us, all calm and sensitive, he truly took on the meaning of being an animal. I wasn't scared of him, that was the last thing that came to mind really. My feelings toward him were more of frustration, just because I know what is going through his head, doesn't mean I know why. Yet he didn't seem to absolutely hate me as he shot me calm feelings through the tense air.  
>My family knew, how could they not? They could sense I had changed, they felt it, saw it, and could probably even sense it in every way possible. I was <em>different.<em> Vampires were all the same, no variation, all evil, beautiful versions of our past selves. No soul to give or to have, only hell to go to after death. There was no second chance, not even for those who did not choose a life like this, like me.

Why I had changed I wasn't really sure. I knew that ever since we had decided to move back to Forks, things were different. I was always _thirsty._ It was an unending craving for blood, but it wasn't sated even when I got what I wanted. No, _needed. _So this change was a good thing maybe, making me more of a vampire, making me crave what I needed, showing me that path to true vampirism. Not living on animal blood, not a _vegetarian_¸ a true bloodsucker. Is that what you really want Edward, to be a _monster?_ Another word that made me shudder, made me realize what I wasn't.

I remember when Emmett came, how quickly he built up trust with us. He had realized very quickly that he was worthy of something, but then again he had Rosalie… I had no one, the thought danced into my mind gracefully, maybe that was the problem. I was just going through a troubled time. The problem was simple really. _Love._

**A/N: I really have had some trouble writing this. I don't know if I am going to continue it or not, it depends on the response I get. Please don't be harsh, but I love all forms of criticism. I know it's short, but it's really just an intro/summary. R & R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I still don't own Twilight, or Robert Pattinson for that matter. Darn. Anyway, I know its rated T and I know it's not inappropriate for young ages right now. But there will be violence. I tend to write violent when I am angry/upset/sad and most of the time it turns out good. So I am just kind of 'winging it' on this story. Anyway, because I am winging it, feel free to make any suggestions for upcoming events in the story.**

Chapter 2 First Day of High School

Humans don't like it when I walk fast, drive fast, breathe fast, or even think fast for that matter. Humans are slow, careful, much too cautious creatures. But then again, with vampires around I would be to. They don't like people who are better then them, prettier, fancier, or richer. With humans, its money this, looks that, and who you are there. But with vampires, it's love, compassion, family, and most of all, secrecy. I don't mean being a loner, or living in a cave, I mean keeping yourself concealed from humans. It's always about secrecy, you can never really have human friends, which means no friends at all (unless you count family that is).

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard a loud _Honk!_ I must have been pushing the pedal down a little too far. A girl in a rusty, old, orange pick-up drove along slowly behind me. I grinned as I left the big, _slow,_ car in the dust.

For some reason she kept entering my head throughout the rest of the drive to school, her out-dated orange truck, old blue sweat shirt, and long brown hair. But what stayed with me most was how real she looked; ever since we moved back everyone looked so fake. Bronzer, eye shadow, spray tans, expensive clothes, but most of all was the fact that every one was tan, in a town with no sun. She looked pale in comparison, sick even, but the truth of it was, she was the healthy one.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, half hoping to see the orange truck pull up behind me. But no such luck. I waited until the bell rang, and then walked to class. I walked in late, but lucky for me so did the teacher. I suffered through the school day and was walking out of my last class when I heard a horrible screech from outside. I didn't think the humans had heard, it was faint, but I could hear. I walked as fast as I dared with humans around. I heard the screech again. It was the girl in the orange truck screaming, crying, and hitting the steering wheel with her hands while a boy sat in the seat next to het, saying something. I could hear him…

"Bella… You know I love you, she was just a girl, you are everything to me, I need you Bella!"  
>"Jake, don't make this harder then it needs to be, I know it's going to happen again…"<br>"Bells…"

"Jacob Black, get out of my car now!" This time I could hear the anger, the hurt in her voice but most of all the fear, the fear…

I felt the need to comfort her, to go over and kick that jerk out of her car, and hold her in my warm, caring arms. But I didn't have warm, caring arms, I was cold, and soulless. I watched as Jacob Black exited her car, he looked shaken, but he left her there… I watched as she quickly tried to start the engine. But as luck would have it, her car didn't start. Time to intervene Edward, I told myself.

So I walked to her car, more scared then I had ever been, and the only time I had ever been scared as a vampire. She saw me fast approaching and wrestled with her keys, frustration setting in. I knocked on her window and she reached across the console, cranking down the window.

"What?" she said as her voice shook, trying to hide the sadness in her soft voice.

"Do you want me to give you a rid home? I saw you having trouble with your car." She nodded as I finished my sentence. I quickly went to the other side of the car and motioned for her to follow me. She hopped in the passenger seat of my Volvo and sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

That's when the smell hit me; it was the most powerful thing I had ever experienced. It drilled into my entire existence and made it hard think. She smelled sweet, like flowers and cookies kind of. She smelled perfect. I could smell her precious blood pulsing through her veins, tempting me with every beat of her fragile heart. Only then did I realize I was practically checking her out as she sat uncomfortably in _my_ car.

"Hey, I'm Edward, you must be the new girl Bella right?" I said as she sat uncomfortably, looking at me. She nodded gingerly.

"My house is by hospital, second house on the left." I nodded as she said it and took off. I saw the fear creep into her eyes as she realized she was driving with the boy she honked at, and probably flipped off this morning. I felt the grin creep back onto my face and looked over just in time to see a blush flash across her face.

We pulled up in front of her house and she reached for the door handle, "Bella," I said stopping her move, "would you like to come over tomorrow, we can do homework?" I finished my sentence, silently praying she would say no. A blush attacked her face ans she nodded.

"That would be nice. Thanks for the ride Edward." She smiled when she said my name. Maybe I did have a shot at this whole _love _thin after all.

**A/N: So, what did you think? R & R baby! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please, for give me! I know the ending of that last chapter had more words with typos then words without, but it was late, and apparently spell check was angry with me. Anyway, sorry guys/girl/twilight fanfic readers. I want to take a quick poll, please leave your response in a review or send me a message, either works.**

**So how exactly do you feel about Darkward? I think I he's pretty hot, but I'm not sure what you are all thinking, so please tell me! If I get enough yes I love Darkward responses, Darkward will infiltrate this story. Well maybe he will either way…**

**Also about the rating change, it was originally rated T. I then decided I may want to make this a little more not appropriate so to say…**

(Quick recap about how we ended last chapter coming up.)

We pulled up in front of her house and she reached for the door handle, "Bella," I said stopping her move, "would you like to come over tomorrow, we can do homework?" I finished my sentence, silently praying she would say no. A blush attacked her face and she nodded.

"That would be nice. Thanks for the ride Edward." She smiled when she said my name. Maybe I did have a shot at this whole _love _thing after all.

_What the hell did you just do Edward?_ Was the only thing I could think as I watch her walk to her house, hips swaying with each step. Inviting her over, into my room, while I could hardly handle a car ride with her? _That was stupid. _My conscience nagged at me. I exhaled heavily, smelling her wonderful scent as I breathed back in. _Heavenly._ I listened for the thoughts of her dad, Charlie, the town sheriff. But I heard none, she was home alone. Violent thoughts of biting her neck, draining her of her blood filled my head, when I suddenly heard a tap on the window. I looked out to see Alice, the tiny pixie. She looked at me, seeing the thirst in my eyes, probably knowing of my intentions as well.

She hopped into the passenger seat and I took off, knowing only to well the lecture I would receive.

"Edward, you need to be more careful. What are you doing inviting her over? You know you can't handle it. Jazzy and I will be there to help you, but please, be careful around her. I like her." She said, with her know-it-all tone.

"I know…" I said mumbling under my breath. I could still taste her scent in the air. _Heavenly._ I pulled into the driveway and practically ran up to my room, anxious to get away from Alice, and hopefully avoid her wrath. All you have to do is get through tomorrow Edward. Easier said then done though.

_Smack. Smack. Smack harder._ The alarm went off, _awakening_ me from my thoughts. It's almost funny, a vampire, with an alarm clock, I don't even sleep, and I have an alarm clock. I guess even vampires need rest though. An image of Bella popped into my ever teenage mind, a short skirt, low-cut blue blouse, her flesh so, _exposed_. I smelled her blood, her scent, I was back in the car with her, resisting my urges. Oh shit, school in 15 minutes, I screamed at myself internally, Bella is going to be the _death _of me.

I pulled into the parking lot a few minutes before the first bell of the day. I ran –slowly – into the building. I was rounding the last corner to get to class when I slammed into someone. "Watch it dude!" I angrily yelled, this dumbass was going to make me late. That's when I noticed the crumpled heap on the floor was not a dude, it was a girl. It was Bella. _My _Bella.

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry!" she whispered to her feet, almost crying now. You're an idiot Edward, dumbass. I knelt down awkwardly, picking up the rest of her things, breathing heavily from my frustration. I shoved the last of her things into her arms and ran into class, dreading our meeting tonight. I have _never_ felt a day drag on so slowly. I swear, tectonic plates move faster than this day. My feet shuffle so slowly, dragging myself through the halls, Bella isn't going to show up tonight…

Finally! Hallelujah! The bell was ringing, I could leave! I practically ran to my car, and what do you know, little Miss Bella was there waiting for me.

**A/N: A little bit of a cliffhanger right? I would like at least one review for this chapter before I update again. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
